Wood Needs A Girl
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: She was given orders to get close to him, to make him forget quidditch, to break his heart. To destroy him. When she makes the mistake of falling in love with the enemy, will she be able to follow through?
1. I Want a Bad Girl, Baby, Bad

Disclaimer: I only own Trinity and Annalise

* * *

><p>It's said that when penguins find their soul mate they're meant to be with them forever. That's why the penguin has always been my favorite animal.<p>

I'm Trinity Chandler: Easily excited and random, brilliant brunette, Seventh year, Slytherin's unnoticed bad ass, and the object of Oliver Wood's obsession.

Flying under the radar was my specialty. It worked... Most of the time.

"Chandler!" Annalise called from down the hall. Annalise was my cousin and my best friend. We looked absolutely nothing alike. She had strawberry blonde hair, she was tall and thin, and just a tad eccentric if you asked me. I was short, brunette, and far from looking rail thin like Anna.

"Gryffindor's practicing, let's go and watch. I want to go see Charlie," she said as she dragged me by the hand with her iron grip. "And I'm sure Wood wants to see you."

"I need to work on my potions essay," I protested.

"But it's Charlie's last year. What if he leaves without realizing we're meant to be? How can you deprive yourself of little ginger god children?"

"With ease. I really don't want to-" I was cut off by landing butt first on the floor after bumping into something solid that I could've sworn wasn't there a moment before.

"Bloody... Oi, are you alright, mate?" Charlie Weasley asked Wood, who sat on the ground in front of me. I could only assume he was the seemingly invisible solid object I'd crashed into.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done."

I glared at them and stood up.

"My arse is fine as well, thank you for your concern," I mumbled darkly.

"Oh, yeah. I really sorry about that. Are you alright?" Wood asked politely. He winked at me and smirked.

Damn his politeness. Damn his crooked grin. Damn him to the depths of hell.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

Annalise followed behind me, pausing only for a "Goodbye Chaaaaaaaarlie," she said before mumbling a quick, "We're going to MARRIED one day," under her breath. He could only stare at her in confusion.

Charlie and Oliver exchanged questioning looks.

"She said that right?... You heard it too?" Charlie finally said after a long moment of silence.

"What was her problem?" he mumbled indignantly.

"One day Wood, you may have to come to the conclusion that not every girl is going to love you. And when that day comes, I don't want to be there to see you lose your mind."

"Says you."

"If you want that girl to like you it may be little more complicated than a few lines. But it's possible."

"Are you sure?"

Charlie snorted. "I'm Charlie Weasley, bitch. Anything is possible."

* * *

><p>"WE'RE ALLLLL IN THIS TOGETHERRRR!" Annalise sang- or rather screamed- as she skipped down the hallway. The girl continued to amaze me every single day.<p>

"Annie, please stop. You're attracting a lot of attention," I pleaded while trying to cover face with my hands.

"Trinity!" A stupid Scottish accent called. May I just say- Damn him. Damn him to hell."

"Is Chaaaaarlie with him?" Annalise asked without turning around.

"How the hell would I know that? I'm not turning around, no way," I snapped.

"Please. You'll only be depriving yourself of little ginger god children," she said dreamily.

"You _really_ have an obsession. You need to work on that. And why do you always call him Chaaaaaaaaarlie?"

"Because I love saying his name. And the longer I stretch it out the longer I can say it. And I love Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlie. It sounds so much better than Charlie."

Let me answer the Charlie question. No. He was not behind us. He was now distracting Annalise with his hotness as he walked down the hallway in front of us.

"He doesn't walk. He glides. That's right, Charlie. Glide to me," she mumbled as he got nearer. She raised her hand to wave and Charlie glanced at her with an odd expression.

Come on Charlie. Don't be an ass. She loves you. And good old Charlie didn't fail me. Not today at least.

He grinned and winked at her. Anna began hyperventilating.

"H-h-he winked-at m-m-m-me!" she attempted to say.

"Honey, honey calm down. If I'm getting ginger god children you need to be able to handle that at the very least."

"He... He... I love him. I want him. _I want him_."

"Shut up Anna! He's getting closer. I think he's going to... Talk to you. Oh my god," I mumbled.

"Hi Annalise, how are you?" he asked as he stood in front of us.

She stood, mesmerized and motionless. I slapped her on the back and brought her back to earth.

"C-c-charlie... Hi. I love you."

"Uh... Quidditch. She meant she loves watching you play Quidditch. You're her favorite seeker," I tried to cover.

"Thank you. Its nice to be appreciated. Maybe I could teach you how to play sometime?"

"W-w-what?"

"Or if you didn't want to play we could go to Hogsmeade or something."

"D-d-date?" Her eyes opened wide. "We will be MARRIED one day," she squealed. And with that she ran off down the corridor.

"Is she always so..."

"Eccentric? Crazy? Yes. But her hearts in the right place."

"Tell her to meet me outside the great all at noon tomorrow, will you?"

"Sure but... Why the sudden interest? Because if you break her heart I will personally hunt you down and rip you're fingernails and eyelashes off one by one. Then after making the process last as long as physically possible, I'll sick her brothers on you. And they'll kill you."

"I wouldn't hurt her."

I shrugged. "I'll tell her. See you around Charlie."

And then, just a I was about to escape, I was tapped on the shoulder by the devils apprentice.

"What do you want Wood?"

"Hi Trinity."

I glared at him in silence.

"Can I walk you to class?" he persisted.

Glare. Glare. Glare.

"I'm just walking away now, Wood," I said before turning on my heel and walking toward the dungeons.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he trailed behind me.

"You're Oliver Wood. You aren't nice to anyone unless you want something. So cut the crap and spit it out or leave me alone."

"I was simply being friendly. Offering to escort a fellow student to class. Being a gentleman."

I snorted.

"Yeah right. Now _that_ is pure comedy."

"Look, I think we both know that this whole Heart-of-Ice Slytherin thing is a joke, so why don't you just let me walk you to class?"

"I can manage just fine on my own, thank you very much," I said as I turned around... And tripped. Over air. That level of clumsiness needs an award.

"Are you still sure of that?"

"Damn it Wood..."

He knelt down and helped me pick up the contents of my bag.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely.

"Pride might be a little wounded actually. Thank you."

And I was okay. Then I tried standing up.

"Oh shit," I mumbled as I winced in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I sprained my ankle."

"Here, let me help you," he said as he sat his book bag down and picked me up bridal style.

"What the fu-" I started.

"I'm practicing this for our wedding day. Only joking. I'm just taking you to Madam Pomfry. You mustn't use such unlady-like language. And are you crying?"

"No Wood. My eyes are sweating. What did you think I was doing Wood?"

"I don't have to be doing this, you know. I'm doing this solely out of the kindness of my heart. In fact, I'm meant to be in class, maybe I should just leave you here."

"No, please don't. Please."

"You just don't want me to put you down," he said mischievously.

"I'd have a smart ass comment, but I just don't care right now."

He nodded and continued to walk toasted the hospital wing.

"You're so slow," I whined.

"I'm sorry. You're a bit heavy to just carry around. You're like dead weight."

"Just when I though you might actually be nice."

"Never," he retorted. "I feel sort of bad. I feel like you injure yourself a lot around me. How is your arse by the way?"

She laughed sleepily into his chest.

"It's fine. Thanks for asking."

"Are you tired or something?"

"Oh, yeah. Didn't sleep last night," she mumbled.

"Then go to sleep. I won't drop you," he said when he noticed her death grip on his neck.

"Sure you won't, Wood, sure."


	2. I'll Drown or Make Her Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A few days after my adventure to the hospital wing, Oliver's stalking began taking a turn for the worse. He was everywhere. He was waiting outside the Slytherin common room every morning and night, he was waiting outside the classroom to walk be to the next class. He was even outside the girls lavatories when I went to use the loo. I was only a few short steps from going completely insane. I had taken to wearing a hooded jacket in the hallways to prevent further attacks on my sanity.<p>

"Oh Trinity!" Wood said in a sing song voice. I groaned and stopped in my tracks.

"What is it, Wood?" I asked irritably.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend and I was wondering.."

"Let me stop you right there. There's message that I'm sending out that you don't seem to be understanding. I DO NOT LIKE YOU, WOOD. I don't want to go out with you, and I don't want you to walk me to class, and I don't want you waiting outside the bathroom while I'm in there!"

"Oh..," he mumbled.

"So why don't you just let me do what I do best and leave me alone?"

"A bit harsh, don't you think?"

"No, not at all."

I turned and marched down the hallway, leaving Wood in the hallway with the crowd my yelling had attracted.

"Trinny! All he ever did was be nice to you!" Annalise yelled at dinner that night. She pointed to the Gryffindor table behind us. Wood was pushing around the food on his plate with his fork. His chin rested on one of his callused hands and his eyes were glazed over. "He looks like a love-sick puppy.." She giggled when Charlie winked at her.

"So how did your date with Charlie go?" I asked, clearly not feeling the guilt that I should have.

"Amazing. Perfect. Wonderful. He wants me to meet him by the Black Lake tonight." An alarm went off in my head. The Black Lake was a very popular place amongst the couples that wanted to.. Be alone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh please, Trinity. I'm a sixth year. I think I'm allowed to be alone with a boy," She replied as if it was the most ridiculous of all questions.

"Anna, you know why he wants you to go to the Black Lake, right?"

"He said he just wanted to spend some alone time with me," she mumbled. I rolled by eyes. She was so horribly innocent.

I guessed I would just have to spend my perfectly good Wednesday evening spying on her from the Astronomy Tower. Damn. I glanced over at Wood once more before ultimately deciding that I was no longer hungry.

I was out the doors of the Great Hall for a total of twelve seconds before I heard footsteps behind me.

"For the love of all things! Wood, go awa-" I stopped short when I turned around. Not Oliver. "Oh shit."

Before I knew what was happening I was shoved into a nearby classroom. I heard the door lock behind us.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once," he said menacingly. He placed his hand on my throat and began to squeeze. I nodded.

"Slytherin plays Gryffindor a month from this Saturday. You're going to be a distraction for us. You're going to hook up with Wood. You're going to keep him as close as possible. Do anything and everything to make sure Quidditch is the last thing on his mind. Then you're going to break up with him right before the big game. Destroy him," he stated.

"And why am I going to do this?" I said as I gasped for breath. He chuckled and pointed towards the Great Hall.

"Your cousin will be having some fun with me." He removed his hand from my neck and shoved me into a table. I winced and stood up. I thought about Annalise. I couldn't let her get hurt. I couldn't let this guy touch her.

"I'll do it. Just stay away from her," I agreed.

"Good."

He slammed the classroom door shut. I took a moment to gather my thoughts. I was going to have to use Oliver. I was going to have to make him fall for me and then break his heart. I was going to become 'that bitch' that broke the Keepers heart right before the game. So much for flying under the radar.

I decided that tonight, for the last time before starting the mission to become the most hated person at Hogwarts, I would wander the hallways, basking in the familiar feeling of being a no one. When people past me they wouldn't know me. They wouldn't speak. They wouldn't notice. It felt nice. I loved the anonymity that came with it.

* * *

><p>"Trinity!" Oliver yelled. She continued walking. He was unsure as the whether she'd heard him or not. He decide to leave her alone. He knew it was late, but he wanted to go to the pitch one more time before he went to sleep. It was his home. He knew that if anything could make him feel better it would be a bit of flying.<p>

When he returned to the ground he saw the bulky silhouette of Marcus Flint in the stands.

"What do you want, Flint?" he asked impatiently.

"Your girlfriend. She feisty. I like that. Might want to keep a closer eye on her," Marcus mused.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Flint?"

"Trinity Chandler. I'm saying, you'd better keep a close watch on that one. Wouldn't want anything to happen," He said ominously.


End file.
